


Destined 愛

by Maaitaiyou



Series: #SakuraibaWeek [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, sakuraiba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaitaiyou/pseuds/Maaitaiyou
Summary: based on the red thread legend, a veterinarian met his prince again after separated for 27 years





	Destined 愛

**Author's Note:**

> Sakuraiba fic for #SakuraibaWeek Day 1
> 
> Prompt: Flower

Nino look at his friend who was anxiously staring at the clock on the wall. 10 minutes more, at first Nino was worried even till now he was worried if his childhood friend was stalked by a psychopath but as always, Aiba always believed in others easily. Its almost 10 in the morning and Aiba wondered if he will be received it again as always. It started three months ago when he first received it. It was delivered on every Monday at the same time. At first, he thought it might be sent to the wrong address because there was no name but when it continued to come on every week, he knows it was really for him especially when the sender started to write his name down on the card with the same message.

**_"May your smile will bring more happiness to the Shippo and their family"_ **

**_\- The one that love your smile, Your Secret Supporter -_ **

It will make sense if he was a celebrity or famous athlete to have a supporter, but he was just an ordinary veterinarian in a small clinic at Chiba and it was not even located near any famous attractions but just a small lane near residential area close to Makuharihongo stations. Most of his customer were either a family or an elderly. As much as he remembered, he didn’t have any customer who is single or who had the high chance to fall for him. He had tried to find out from the delivery guy or even the florist but not much information was given as the order was done on their website. According to the florist, after the second delivery the order was placed on monthly basis. When the sender places the order for the third week, he also place the order of the flower the following three week with the same requests:

  1. To be delivered on every Monday at 10am sharp.
  2. To include a message card.



But the most interesting was the hand-written card was not from the shop, but it was mailed to the florist in the same manner on monthly basis. His clinics operation hours were 9am to 6pm on Monday, Wednesday and Friday while Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday were from 12pm to 9pm. So 10am on Monday morning was exactly a great timing to receive the flower and started the week. However, after 10 weeks the order of the delivery started to change from last week when he started to receive it on daily basis from Tuesday to Friday with riddle message from his name. Instead of a bouquet of sunflowers, he received a pot of sunflowers and now there were 4 of it in his yards and it gave Aiba great energy to see them every morning as if they were smiling at him. The message made him more curious and scared at the same time, he wondered if the guy was someone he knew from a long time ago.

_**Tuesday,**_

**A** \- Are you looking for me? Are you thinking about me?

_**Wednesday,** _

**I** \- I've been looking at you for a long time and you were always on my mind.

**_Thursday,_ **

**B** \- Bad guy? I'm surely not one of them

_**Friday,** _

**A** \- All day, my mind is on you.

Thanks to that Anon, he became a good friend with the florist, Jun and Jun's best friend, Shun who is also the delivery guy. Both are the owner of the flower shop and run their small business together. Aiba looked at the hand writing in the cards, he felt the sender is an educated person based on the elegance of his hand writing. "You will never know Aiba-chan, educated stalkers are more dangerous than the uneducated guys." Nino was always suspicious to his surrounding, but he knows how much Nino cares for him. They had known each other since Junior high, when they study in the same class. Nino maybe right but his heart told him it will be fine. This week will be the twelve weeks since he started to receive the flower, but he was yet to receive any sign from the sender that he will show up in front of him anytime soon or maybe he already did without him knowing.

Both Aiba and Nino turned their head to the door when they hear the door opened but it was not the delivery boy as expected. Aiba glanced at the clock and realised it is just 9.55am. When you are waiting every moment passed so slow. "Do you guys expecting someone? Because both of you looked a bit disappointed when you saw me came in" It was the cute guy that came to his clinic for the first time, few months ago with his best friend, Ohno, who is their regular customer although he lives at Mitaka, Nino was secretly madly in love with. Ohno like to go to their clinic because his puppy likes to ride on a car. Ohno is a well-known dancer and a dance teacher in a private academy. So, whenever he needs to go overseas to dance or when he was busy with project, Ohno will asked his best friend, Sakurai who was now standing in front of him smiling cutely with his chipmunk teeth and melt Aiba's heart, to babysitting his dog. He is totally his type. "If only that Anon was you" he whispered in his heart before continuing their conversation. 

"It was nothing like that Sakurai-san but it was a surprised to see you here on Monday morning. Did Ohno-san go somewhere again?" Aiba asked but before Sakurai could answer, the door was opened again, and this time was what he was waiting for. Aiba excused himself for a while and Nino came closer to talk to their customer. " Wow! Haru-chan is here, do you enjoy the ride?" The dog woof as if he understood Nino question but Nino realised Sakurai eyes were following Aiba movement in confusion. "Someone had been sending him flowers for the past three months and it somehow made him curious and happy about it" Sakurai turned his head to look at Nino, realizing how the small size guy was looking and smirking like at him "Do you happen to like Aiba sensei?" Sakurai turned red at the question and shook his head weakly "Anyway, Satoshi, I mean Ohno will be away for three weeks this time so just let me know if you missed him, I will gladly help you to call him" Sakurai changed the topic and now it was Nino who turned red. Nino was not the only one, his friend also like the small guy a lot but none of them wanted to make a first move. 

Aiba sensei joined them again after giving the instruction to the delivery guy, where to put the fifth pot, "I'm sorry to come this early Aiba sensei, but Haru didn’t look good since last night and she vomited twice up to this morning." It was rare to see him there on weekday morning without any appointment because unlike Ohno, Sakurai is a high school principal although he is young to be one. Aiba check the dog stomach and feel the stomach was hard. "She seems to have an upset stomach; did she eat anything unusual yesterday Sakurai-san?" Aiba asked and the other shook his head. "Nothing after she reached my house, I'm not sure if before Ohno send her to me." He explained. Sakurai looks anxious and kept looking at his watch, "Sakurai-san, I think it will be better for you to leave Haru here, so I can observe her. You can fetch her after work" Sakurai was glad to hear it because he had a meeting and need to reach the school before 11.30am but he had another concern, "Today the clinic closed at 6pm right?" Aiba nodded then passed him his name card. "We close at 6pm but you can give me a call-in advance if you will be late, I will bring him home. My house is just upstairs." Sakurai thanks him once again and left.

After he finished checking Haru and gave Nino the instruction, he went back to his new flower pot. It looks good, he took out the card from his white coat pocket which he yet to read because of Haru and Sakurai was there earlier. 

" **M** \- My sunshine that always brighten my day"

Aiba look at the message again and felt pain in his heart. He sat at his table and took out a small box from its drawer. There was a photo of him and another boy when they were young. A childhood friend whom he loves dearly even at that time he was too young to know what gay means. They first met when that boy was lost in a festival near Aiba's grandparents’ house. Aiba brought the boy home to ask his grandparents help to call the boy's family and they became close friend. The boy calls him sunshine because he said Aiba smile made him feel warm and forgot his fear. Aiba called him prince because the boy was clever and rich. They never know each other's name. The boy family came to fetch him at night but when their family saw how both cried, the boy parents allowed him to stay for few days and that was the last time they meet but never once he was out of his mind. He always hoped they will meet again one day although Nino always laughed at him and called him as a dreamer. He looks at the small round silver pendant which they exchange before the boy left. There was letter S engraved there. A sudden realization came to his mind. He remembered, he was embarrassed when the boy gave him the pendant when he only has a black dog soft toy to give him, so he asked his grandmother if he can give one of her sunflowers to him. His grandfather than took a photo of them and each of them were given a copy. His heart jumped, is he his prince? Even if he is his prince, will he feel the same way as him? But he still wanted to meet him one more time even if they can just be a friend.

Sho smiled when he remembered how Aiba sensei look at the flower just now. The doctor smile always warm his heart and he know his day will be going well after seeing the smiles that was engraved deeply in his heart.

As expected, new port was delivered to his shop every day with new message every day.

**_Tuesday,_ **

**A** \- Are you smiling today? I love your smile the most.

_**Wednesday,** _

**S** \- Sunflower? I believed they are doing well with you

_**Thursday,** _

**A** \- April, it is time for a new start, are you ready? 

_**Friday,** _

**K** \- Knowing you was the most precious miracle for me. 

The more he read all the messages, he was certain, the sender may be his prince. "Even if he is your prince, do you think he will remember his promise that his 5 years old self, made, to marry you when both of you totally didn’t know that two men can’t get married?" Aiba felt as if his heart was stabbed, Nino had always been direct with his words but Aiba knows what his friend said was true. They were just 5 years old and in their point of view, marriage was the only way for them to be together and made that promise without knowing about the gender rules. 

It was Saturday, but surprisingly it was a bit quiet in his clinic, maybe because it was a start of new school term and most parents were busy with their kids. Their first patient for the day were Haru-chan and Sakurai-san, a followed-up check-up after their consultation last Monday, "She looks good today, but I will give you some medicine in case it may happen again, she is older now, so you have to be careful with her food" Aiba said. The other man thanked him and promised to pass the message to his best friend. Since they were free, Nino brought Haru out for a walk leaving both Aiba sensei and Sakurai-san alone. "Do you like sunflower sensei?" The other man asked looking at the pots of the said flower in his yard. "It ‘nice right? My grandmother used to grow it in her house when I was a kid and it made me happy to see them grow nicely" Aiba replied with full of admiration. "You really love them sensei, I can see it from your eyes" Aiba smiled when he heard the other, "I have nice memories of it. The flower reminded me of someone in my childhood" Aiba sensei replied sincerely. "Is he the sender?" Aiba sensei look at him confused, "Sorry the other day while we were here, you received the flower and Nino-san told me about it. I'm sorry..." Aiba sensei shook his head before Sakurai-san could finish his words. "Ah! It's fine. I still don’t know who the sender is, but I wish it was him." Both were surprised when Haru ran to Sho followed by panting Nino, "Haru-chan, you really have a great energy inside your small body like your owner" and everyone laughed at Nino's words. Haru and Sakurai-san left after a while. "Both of you look good together" Aiba just ignored Nino's words, for now he still hoped to meet his prince again. 

It was few hours later when Shun came to deliver another pot of flower. "Eh this is new" Nino said, both Nino and Aiba was surprised to see him at the clinic at that hour. "It was supposed to be delivered on Monday, but Jun received a call from the sender to deliver it to you today at 4pm so here I am". Aiba was happy to receive it but also sad when Shun said there was no order placed for the following week. He opened the card and he felt half of his soul was flying around happily, is it finally going to happen?

**_Saturday,_ **

**I** – I missed you and I will come to you

But the sender didn’t mention when? 

Aiba spent his weekend wondering about the unknown sender. It was Monday, although it was unlike him to be affected, he was disappointed knowing he wont received any flower that day since Jun had confirmed there was no order placed for him. He tried to make himself busy when it was almost the delivery time. He didn’t even look at the door when he heard it open because he knows it was not for him till Nino called him to come out and what he saw confused him. At 10 am sharp, Sakurai-san, standing at the clinic entrance with a big bouquet of sunflowers in his left hand. “My sunshine, I’m glad that I’ve finally found you” Sakurai-san then presented him the old black dog soft toy wearing the silver chain and the same photo of them when they were kids. Tears in his eyes, without knowing each other names and waited with the hope to meet again, they finally met after 27 years. Aiba went to hug the others which caused everything in Sho’s hand drop on the floor. “I’m happy I’ve finally found you too, my prince”.


End file.
